


Day 2

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Two, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, It Gets Worse, Romance, Smut, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: It's not his business appearance even just in boxers that arouses her; neither is how droplets of hot water are still running down her back and front despite the towel cladding her.





	Day 2

DAY 2: KISS (NAKED)

.

She's straddling him a heartbeat after she finds him reading what she supposes to be paperwork. It's not his business appearance even just in boxers that arouses her; neither is how droplets of hot water are still running down her back and front despite the towel cladding her.

It's those damn reading glasses that carry her to shove her mouth against his, engage in a bruising connection that unsurprisingly makes him yank the white towel away and her deft hands to hook on the waistband of his underwear. Hotch is a great kisser, master of the art of ravaging every crevasse and undoing every and all of her self-control.

But it's her turn that night, her turn to battle wars with his skilled tongue – to win. Prentiss runs her tongue on his bottom lip, asks for entrance before he willingly grants her permission with a sly grin that elicits a shiver down her spine. They dance, blend, sloppy but unusually meticulous, until he's growling for more by that exact instant she nibbles at his mouth.

His eyes are black, profound, hungry for her in the most primal of the ways. Her mouth works the path down his jaw, spreading butterfly kisses all over it. And it's then that she notices how fingers of his are running her every curve, pulling her even closer to where he needs her most.

"What caused all of this?" he chuckles low, filthy.

The brunette agent takes a minute to just stare at him, withdrawing the delicate touch while her arms round his broad shoulders. When had she discarded his boxers? She's not quite sure. Emily's digits trail his glasses' black temple, offering him no further explanation as she leans in for another searing session.


End file.
